Marcel Duchamp
Marcel Duchamp, né à Blainville-Crevon (Seine-Maritime) et originaire de Damville dans l'Eure, le 28 juillet 1887 et mort à Neuilly-sur-Seine (Hauts-de-Seine) le 2 octobre 1968, est un peintre, un sculpteur franco-américainIl est devenu citoyen américain en 1955. Il est notamment l'inventeur des ready-made. Biographie de Marcel Duchamp, déguisé comme Rrose Sélavy.]] Fils du notaire de Blainville-Crevon]], petit-fils d'Emile Frédéric Nicolle, homme d'affaires avisé et artiste (qui enseigna l'art à ses petits-enfants), Marcel Duchamp est issu d'une famille de six enfants, dont : le sculpteur Raymond Duchamp-Villon (1876-1918) et les peintres Jacques Villon (Gaston Duchamp) (1875-1963) et Suzanne Duchamp (1889-1963), mariée au peintre Jean Crotti. Marcel Duchamp a révolutionné la conception académique de l’art qui, jusqu'alors, ne juge la valeur d'une œuvre qu'à l'aune des efforts et du travail dispensés pour une finalité édifiante. L'hétérogénéité de ses moyens d'expression et la complexité de ses œuvres, de la peinture ( Nu descendant l'escalier en 1913, à l'installation plastique la plus hermétique (Étant donnés..., inachevée en 1966) en passant par l'objet tout fait décrété œuvre d'art par sa seule volonté, associées à sa constante revendication du « droit à la paresse », ne permettent de classer Duchamp dans aucun des mouvements artistiques du XXe siècle. Il a traversé le cubisme, le futurisme, Dada et le surréalisme en s'excluant de lui-même de tout courant. C’est auprès de ses frères, de sa sœur et de leurs amis qu’il entreprend son apprentissage de la peinture. À ses débuts, il fréquente principalement des artistes d’inspiration cubiste comme Fernand Léger ou Robert Delaunay, ou encore Albert Gleizes et Jean Metzinger, auteurs de l’ouvrage Du Cubisme qui pose les bases théorique du cubisme en 1912. Il est présent au côté du groupe de la Section d'or en 1912 à Paris pour une exposition à la galerie La Boétie. En 1913, aux États-Unis, les nouvelles recherches européennes sont présentées lors de l’exposition "Armory show" à New York. Le Nu descendant un escalier qui y est présenté, provoque hilarité et scandale. Cette œuvre dénote des tendances cubistes au futurisme de la "photo-dynamique". '' (1917)]] Il s’écarte de la peinture, vers 1913-1915, avec les premiers ready-made, objets « tout faits » qu’il choisit pour leur neutralité esthétique : Roue de bicyclette (1913), Porte bouteille (1914), Fontaine (1917), un urinoir renversé sur lequel il y appose la signature « R. Mutt ». Cet objet est refusé par les organisateurs de l'"Armory show". Il a pris un article ordinaire de la vie la plus prosaïque qui soit et l'a placé de manière à ce que sa signification d’usage disparaisse sous le nouveau titre et le nouveau point de vue. Réformé en 1914, il part à New York et entretient des liens avec Man Ray, Alfred Stieglitz et Francis Picabia avec qui il fonde la revue 291. Il eut un impact non négligeable sur le mouvement dadaïste; courant auquel on peut rattacher Mariée mise à nu par ses célibataires-mêmes (1912-1923). Duchamp était préoccupé par le temps, la vitesse et la décomposition des mouvements. Ce qui l'a justement amené, en 1925, à faire du cinéma expérimental plus précisément l'Optical cinema avec son unique film Anemic cinema (35 mm, noir et blanc de 7 min). Son film présente des plaques rotatives qui seront plus tard, en 1935, les Rotoreliefs. Ces plaques tournantes comportent des jeux optiques, des jeux de mots, et de la géométrie. À travers ses œuvres, Duchamp mène une réflexion sur la notion d’Art, sur l'esthétique, préparant ainsi ce qu'est l'art conceptuel. Le pop-art et le happening ont aussi fait de fréquents emprunts aux pratiques et démarches artistiques de Duchamp. Les écrits de Marcel Duchamp ont été publiés sous les titres Duchamp du signe, 1958, et Marchand du sel, 1958. Il fut également le créateur d'un personnage fictif, Rrose Sélavy, sculpteur et auteur d’aphorismes maniant la fausse contrepèterie et l’allitération. Son œuvre la plus riche et étrange, à l’élaboration complexe, est la Mariée mise à nu par ses célibataires, même ou Grand Verre, réalisée sur panneau de verre (1915-1923, musée de Philadelphie). Le Grand Verre est l’aboutissement de plusieurs études préliminaires telles que Neuf moules mâlics (1914-1915, 66 x 101,2 cm. Succession Alexina Duchamp) qui correspond à l’obsession d’une « vraie forme » invisible, obtenue par contact, afin de synthétiser toutes ses théories magiques et sa théorie de l’art comme « fait mental ». Réalisée à l’huile, feuille et fil de plomb, montée entre deux plaques de verre, cette étude fut fêlée lors de son transport en 1916, mais Marcel Duchamp refusa de la faire restaurer. Dans les dernières années de sa vie, Duchamp exécuta une œuvre pour le musée des Beaux-Arts de Philadelphie, Étant donnés: 1) La chute d’eau, 2) le gaz d’éclairage (1944-1968), environnement sculptural érotique, interdit, par sa volonté, à la vue du public. Marcel Duchamp fut aussi Satrape du Collège de Pataphysique en 1953, devint membre de l'Oulipo en 1962. Il fut un excellent joueur d'échecs. Champion de Haute-Normandie en 1924, il participa plusieurs fois au championnat de France et fit partie de l'équipe de France à l'Olympiade d'échecs de la Haye (1928), Hambourg (1930), Prague (1932) et Folkestone (1933). Le 8 juin 1927, Duchamp épouse Lydie Sarazin-Lavassor (1903-1988). Ils divorcent six mois plus tard le 25 janvier 1928. La rumeur colportait que c’était, pour Duchamp, un mariage de convenance. En effet, Lydie Sarazin-Lavassor était la petite-fille d’un riche constructeur automobile. Au début de janvier 1928, Duchamp dit à sa femme qu’il ne pouvait plus supporter les devoirs du mariage et son enfermement. Moins de trois semaines plus tard, ils divorçaientHulten, Pontus. Marcel Duchamp, Work and Life: Ephemerides on and about Marcel Duchamp and Rrose Selavy, 1887-1968. Pages 8-9 juin (1927) au 25 janvier (1928). Lydie Fisher Sarazin-Levassor, Un échec matrimonial : le coeur de la mariée mis à nu par son célibataire, même. Préface : Marc Décimo. Editeur : Les Presses du réel (2004) En deuxième noce, il épouse Teeny, la première épouse de Pierre Matisse, célèbre marchand d'art du Fuller Building de New York et fils du peintre Henri Matisse. Cette épitaphe est gravée sur sa tombe au cimetière de Rouen: « D’ailleurs, c'est toujours les autres qui meurent. » Œuvres * La Broyeuse de chocolat, 1912 * Le Roi et la Reine entourés de nus vites, 1912 * Le Passage de la Vierge à la Mariée, 1912 * Nu descendant un escalier, 1912 * Roue de bicyclette, 1913 * In advance of the broken arm, pelle à neige, 1914 * Apolinère Enameled, émail à la façon d'une réclame, 1914 * Porte-bouteilles, 1914 * La Broyeuse de chocolat N°2, 1914 * Le Grand Verre, 1915-1923 * Fontaine, urinoir renversé et signé « R. Mutt », 1917 * L.H.O.O.Q., reproduction de La Joconde affublée d'une paire de moustache, 1919 * Air de Paris, objet, 1919 * Fresh widow, fenêtre aux carreaux teintés de noir, 1920 * Rotative plaques verre (optique de précision), œuvre cinétique, 1920 * Why not sneeze Rrose Selavy ?, boîte surréaliste : morceaux de marbre blanc taillés comme des cubes de sucre contenus dans une cage à oiseaux d'où sortent un os de seiche et un thermomètre, 1921 * La Mariée mise à nu par ses célibataires, même, grand verre commencé en 1915 et volontairement inachevé en 1925 * Anemic cinema, court métrage réalisé avec la collaboration de Man Ray et Marc Allégret, 1926 * La boîte-en-valise, 1938-1941 (en série jusqu'en 1968), musée portatif * Prière de toucher, sein en mousse collé sur la couverture du catalogue de l'Exposition internationale du surréalisme à la Galerie Maeght, 1947 * Étant donné le gaz d'éclairage et la chute d'eau, peinture (première version), 1949 * Coin de chasteté, objet, 1963 * Étant donnés : 1° la chute d'eau, 2° le gaz d'éclairage, variante tridimensionnelle de Grand verre, élaborée depuis 1946, inachevée en 1966 Écrit théorique * Marcel Duchamp, The creative act / Le processus créatif (où il développe le concept de coefficient d'art) Citations * « Je me suis forcé à me contredire pour éviter de me conformer à mon propre goût. » * « L'art est une chose beaucoup plus profonde que le goût d'une époque. » * « Le goût est une source de plaisir, l'art n'est pas une source de plaisir, c'est une source qui n'a pas de couleur, pas de goût. » (entrevue radiophonique en 1960) * « Le titre est une couleur apportée à l'œuvre. » * « Rose Sélavy et moi esquivons les ecchymoses des Esquimaux aux mots exquis. » (Marchand du sel) Bibliographie * Marc Décimo, Marcel Duchamp mis à nu. À propos du processus créatif, Les presses du réel, coll. « L'écart absolu / Chantier », Dijon, 2004 * Sophie Stévance, Marcel Duchamp et la musique, à paraître. * Marcel Duchamp de Judith Housez, éditions Grasset, 2006. Prix de la Biographie 2006 de l'hebdomadaire Le Point. * Sophie Stévance, Impacts et échos de la sonosphère de Marcel Duchamp, thèse de doctorat, 2005. * Sophie Stévance, « Duchamp, de la musique à l’ère de la modernité », revue Étant Donné, n° 6, Paris, juin 2005, pp. 198-215. *''L'École de Rouen de l'impressionnisme à Marcel Duchamp 1878-1914'', musée des Beaux-Arts de Rouen, 1996 * Ecke Bonk, Marcel Duchamp. The Portable Museum, Londres 1989 * Yves Arman, "Marcel Duchamps joue et gagne", "Marcel Duchamp Plays and Wins", Marval Press, 1984, ISBN 1299242022. * Bernard Marcadé, Marcel Duchamp, éditions Flammarion ISBN 2-08-068226-1 * Marc Partouche, Marcel Duchamp, Éditions images en manœuvres, 1992 * Marc Décimo, Le Duchamp facile, Les presses du réel, coll. « L'écart absolu / Poche", Dijon, 2005. * Marc Décimo, "La Bibliothèque de Marcel Duchamp, peut-être", Les presses du réel, coll. « L'écart absolu / Chantier », Dijon, 2002. Voir aussi *Videoartworld: The Masters Series (Accès à: Filmographie choisie en ligne. Domaine Public) Liens internes * Le prix Marcel Duchamp Liens externes * Marcel Duchamp dans Artcyclopedia * The Essential DADA: Marcel Duchamp Notes category:Peintre français category:Sculpteur français category:Cinéma expérimental category:Naissance en 1887 category:Décès en 1968